takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Take That Present: The Circus Live
Take That Present: The Circus Live was the seventh concert tour by Take That. The tour promoted their fifth studio album, The Circus. The tour began on June 5, 2009 at the Stadium of Light in Sunderland and finished on 5 July 2009 at Wembley Stadium in London. The Circus Live was their biggest tour to date and was seen by 1,014,000 people, making a profit of £40,560,000. The tour became the fastest selling in UK history, with the 600,000 for all original eight dates selling out in five hours. Opening acts * Gary Go (All) * James Morrison (5, 9, 16, 17, 20, 26 June, 1 July) * The Saturdays (6, 8, 19 June) * The Script (10, 13, 21, 23, 28 June, 3 July) * Lady Gaga (4, 5 July) Setlist Intro: The Adventures of a Lonely Balloon # "Greatest Day" # "Hello" # "Could It Be Magic" # "Pray" # "A Million Love Songs" # "Back For Good" # "The Garden" Interlude: Circus "Shine" (contains elements of "Mr Blue Sky") "Up All Night" "Wooden Boat" "How Did It Come To This?" Piano Medley – "Love Ain't Here Anymore"/"Babe"/"Nobody Else" "The Circus" "What Is Love?" Clown Medley – "Do What U Like"/"Promises"/"It Only Takes A Minute"/"Take That & Party" "Said It All" "Never Forget" "Patience" "Relight My Fire" (contains elements of "Vertigo") {accompanied by Loleatta Holloway} Encore "Hold Up a Light" "Rule The World" Notes: * The series of "Up All Night", "Wooden Boat" and "How Did It Come to This?" was performed by Take That as a rock band with Gary on keyboards, Howard on drums, Mark on a bass guitar and Jason on an acoustic and electric guitar. Gary also played piano in "Shine" and the Piano Medley where he sang part of "Babe", usually Mark's solo number. * Jason sang lead in "Wooden Boat" and "How Did It Come to This?", it was the only Take That's show where he had two solo songs. Howard sang lead in "What Is Love?" and "Never Forget", Mark's lead was in "Hello", "Shine", "Up All Night" and "Hold Up a Light". In "The Garden" and "Never Forget" each band member had a solo line. * "The Garden" was sung by Take That on the back of a huge mechanical elephant carrying them from the B-stage to the main stage. While singing "What Is Love?" Take That members made themselves up as clowns on stage for the following Clowns Medley which was a parody of their old boyband dance routines. During "It Only Takes a Minute" Howard, Jason and Mark rode unicycles (Jason said in the tour documentary it was Howard's idea) while Gary rode a child's bike with stabilisers, making fun of his reputation as the clumsy member of the band. In "Relight My Fire" Take That played animal trainers with female dancers playing wild beasts. Take That Present: The Circus Live Take That - From The Circus LIVE 2009 DVD Release The Wembley Stadium concerts of July 3 and 4, 2009, were filmed and released as a two-disc DVD and Blu-ray set, released on November 23, 2009. A live album, containing several live recordings, and a bonus disc of Take That at Abbey Road, was released a week later. Highlights were broadcast on ITV1 on December 19, 2009. The DVD became the fastest selling DVD of all time in the UK, selling 82,414 copies in 24 hours, and 181,979 in its first week. It sold over 600,000 copies in September 2011 and has been certified 11× Platinum, becoming one of the best selling music DVDs ever in the UK. It is also available to watch above. Tour Dates Personnel Category:Pages Category:The Circus Category:2009 Category:Tours Category:Take That Tours Category:Take That